Tenshi Sentai Kariranger: First Slash
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: Angels and Demons. Eternal enemies throughout time. Now Demons are appearing more frequently. It is up to four angels to defend the humans from these demons. However, they'll need help from the fifth Angel, a boy: Kenichiro Akashi. No relation to Satoru.


Kiku Koizumi (Bolt)

Aoi Misaki (Raindrop)

Kenichiro Akashi (Wada, Mother's maiden name) (Flame)

Midori Arashiyama (Leaf)

Momo Matsuyama (Flower)

(Note: the words in the parentheses have nothing to do with translations)

These are the names of your new heroes. Tenshi Sentai Kariranger. Remember, I do not own Super Sentai nor anything that this fic might reference. Ryu and Miku from Kodenranger will make appearances in this fic. The reason being that this fic takes place at the same time and area where Kodenranger and Kageranger take place. The only difference is that this takes place in Miku's school, Saburo. Most of these heroes are female, with one male. And thanks to Hallwings for his help in this fic. Now . . . Condemn the Demons, KARIRANGER!

**Tenshi Sentai Kariranger!**

Chapter 1: Condemn the Darkness!

_Angels and Demons. They have been at war for centuries. The times has come . . . angels . . . THEY WILL FALL!_

_- -_

A boy wearing a white shirt with blue collar and blue pants was walking to school. He had a black school bag and he wore a golden chained necklace. At the end of the necklace was a flame shape. He looked to be seventeen years old and he had black messy hair. Let's let him narrate for a while.

"Hello, my name is Kenichiro Akashi." The boy said. "No, I'm not related to the Immortal Fang. And don't call me chief. Wish I was related to him though. I live a pretty boring life you see." Kenichiro looked at the sky. "Sometimes, I just wish, that I can fly in the sky, just like angels do." Kenichiro is just your average high school student. He lives a boring life, and wants to have some excitement in his life. That's all he asks, just some excitement. Who knew that starting from this day, this life would change forever.

- -

When Kenichiro walked into school, he saw a male student from a rival school, Yatsude High School, carrying a girl from this school. This boy was named Ryu and the girl he was carrying was named Miku. Ryu dropped Miku off at her classroom.

"Aren't you going to be late Ryu-kun?" Miku asked.

"HOLY COW!" Ryu shouted. "I'm late!" Ryu ran out, then bumped into Kenichiro.

"Ite." Kenichiro said when he fell on his rear.

"Gomennasai." Ryu apologized. Then Ryu stood up and looked at Kenichiro.

"What is it?" Kenichiro asked. _This kid is pretty cute, for a guy._

Ryu placed his hands on Kenichiro's shoulders. "Good luck, Kenichiro-san." Ryu said with a smile.

"EH!?" Kenichiro shouted out. "How do you know my name!?"

Ryu then looked at a clock on the wall. "AHH! I'M LATE!" Ryu didn't answer Kenichiro and then ran back into the classroom and jumped out the window. "EE!"

Kenichiro blinked his eyes in confusion. "What the heck just happened?" Kenichiro asked himself.

First step of Kenichiro's destiny, meeting a boy who shares a similar path. What is this path? Only one thing is for certain. Red . . . not red as in blood, simply . . . red . . .

- -

Kenichiro got to class. "My life is boring." Kenichiro said. At break, he decided to take a walk in the hallway. Next step of his destiny . . . meeting some strange girls.

"AOI-CHAN!" A girl's voice shouted. Kenichiro looked at the scene that was happening in front of him. A girl wearing the girl's version of the school uniform, with pink ribbon on the chest and a white skirt, groped a four-eyes girl's chest from behind. The girl doing the groping had shoulder length brown hair and had a green hair clip in her hair. The one getting groped had long dark blue hair and had hair antennas sticking out. She wore blue rimmed glasses. The four-eyes girl, named Aoi, shrieked.

"Mimi-san!" Aoi did not enjoy getting groped. These two girl were sixteen-years old. "I don't like this!"

The girl doing the groping was named Midori, but her nickname is Mimi. "But I love you Aoi-chan!"

Kenichiro dropped his mouth in shock and his eyes widened a lot. _Is this the famous lesbian of the school, Midori Arashiyama? _Kenichiro decided to just pass the two, while other onlookers watched the Yuri scene that was happening. Aoi eventually pushed Mimi off. _That was weird._

- -

Second phase of destiny still in play . . .

Kenichiro decided to visit the school library. "Not like there is anything exciting happening in school anyway." Kenichiro said. He sat down and read a book. "Boring life, but at least these books can be entertaining."

Then Kenichiro heard a whimper. Kenichiro turned and noticed a fifteen year old girl trying to put a book in a really high shelf. The girl was quite short. She is sort of like the local student librarian of the school's library. She wore her hair in curly pigtails, each tied with a yellow ribbon. She had blonde hair. Whether this was her true hair color or not, it is unknown. Kenichiro walked over and then carried the girl up.

"There, that better?" Kenichiro asked.

The girl blushed. "Thank you." She said. She placed the book at the rightful place. Kenichiro set the girl down.

"You know, shouldn't you have a ladder around here?" Kenichiro asked.

"Well it's damaged right now." The girl said. Her face was red now. "I . . . kind of broke it."

"Well, I guess there was no way around it." Kenichiro stuck out a hand. "I'm Kenichiro Akashi."

The girl shook Kenichiro's hand. "I'm Kiku Koizumi." The girl was named Kiku. "It's nice to meet you."

- -

That was the end of the second step of Kenichiro's destiny. Now the third step . . . meet the one who will change his destiny . . .

- -

It was the end of school, and Kenichiro was about to head home. "Same old, same old." He whispered. As he walked out the door, he noticed a commotion outside.

"What do you mean you won't go out with me!?" A boy shouted. This boy was talking to a girl wearing he dark hair in a ponytail tied with a pink ribbon. Both the boy and the girl were third years, one year higher than Kenichiro, who is in his second year.

"I told you, I don't go out with scum like you." The girl answered. This girl had a cute face, and a serious expression at that matter.

"Why you?" The boy growled. He was quite handsome and the girl was quite cute, but this girl did not accept this boy.

"Hm . . . how should I say this, you've broken so many girls' hearts, and you think you can win mine?" The girl huffed. "Dream on." The girl walked off. The boy was about to punch her, then the girl grabbed the boy's fist and threw him down. "Useless scum." The boy was unconscious.

Kenichiro stared at the scene. "Wow." He said. The girl walked over towards his direction. Kenichiro stared at the girl, who was slightly shorter than he was. _This is Momo Matsuyama, the school president. _He thought. _She's quite strong, and quite the serious girl. She's also quite cute, but I'm not sure if she's the type of person I want to have as my girlfriend._ Kenichiro was about to walk off, when Momo, the cute but serious girl, turned around and accidently bumped into Kenichiro.

"Sorry." Momo said. "I have to go that way."

"No, don't worry about it, it's my fault." Kenichiro said.

Momo stared at Kenichiro. "Hey, what's you name?"

"Um, I'm Kenichiro Akashi." Kenichiro said.

Momo took one look at Kenichiro. "Well then, it's nice to meet you Akashi-kun." Momo said.

Then a big person who was walking in the hallway accidently bumped into Kenichiro. "Oops, sorry." The person said and was gone.

Kenichiro however lost balance. "Whoa, whoa, WAH!" Kenichiro fell down and ended up tripping Momo too.

"KYA!" Momo shrieked.

_She has a pretty sounding shriek. _Kenichiro thought. Then Kenichiro looked, and saw . . . Momo's pink panties. _OOF!_ Kenichiro had a minor nose bleed inside his nose. It was on the verge of spouting out.

Momo noticed that Kenichiro was looking. "You." Momo growled. Then all of a sudden, Kenichiro found himself looking straight into a Katana's blade that was pointing at his neck. Momo somehow drew a Katana out of nowhere!

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" Kenichiro pleaded. _HOW COME SHE'S CARRYING A KATANA IN SCHOOL!?_

Momo huffed, then she sheathed her Katana. "Don't ever let me catch you peeping again." Momo said, and she was gone.

"But I didn't mean to." Kenichiro whimpered.

- -

Third stage . . . still in play . . .

- -

Kenichiro returned home. "I'm home." Kenichiro said, then a foot kicked Kenichiro's head. "OOF!"

Kenichiro landed on the floor with a thud. "Kenichiro Akashi!" A man shouted. This man looked a bit like a cheerful, older version of Kenichiro. He looked more mature, but didn't act so. This man wore a white coat, seeing as how he was a doctor, and wore black pants and a black shirt. "You're home!"

"DAD!" Kenichiro shouted, throwing a fist into his dad. "I told you not to kick me every time I come home!"

Kenichiro's dad is named Akira Akashi. "Well you told me you wanted excitement, so I'm giving you excitement!" Akira kicked Kenichiro again.

"WHAT KIND OF DAD ARE YOU!?" Kenichiro punched Akira's head quite hard.

"Ite." Akira had a bump on his head. "Come on Kenny! What happen to those days when we use to play martial artists all the time?"

"That was thirteen years ago dad." Kenichiro said. Then his face saddened. "When mom was still alive . . ."

Akira knew he hit a hard spot. "Kenny." Akira said sadly.

Then Kenichiro smiled. "I'm going to my room." Kenichiro went upstairs.

Akira sighed. "He misses you, you know." Akira said to a picture of a beautiful woman. This woman had the same necklace that Kenichiro has on her neck. "But after you were gone, he's really changed a lot."

Kenichiro in his room laid in his bed. "Mom." Kenichiro said. He held his necklace in his hands and looked at the little charm at the end. This was his last item that he had to remember his mother by. He sighed. "Why did you have to go?" Kenichiro said. "Why did you have to go and just disappear like that? Why did you lose your life at such a young age?" Kenichiro said. "Dad's fun and all, but he's not nearly as fun as you were. Life's boring without you." Kenichiro closed his eyes. "I just wish that my life would stop being so boring."

- -

Around seven o'clock, Akira gave Kenichiro some surprising news. "YOU WHAT!?" Kenichiro shouted.

"I forgot that we were out of food." Akira said. "So why don't you go out and buy some."

"BAKA PAPA!" Kenichiro screamed. Kenichiro wore a coat. "Darn, and it's dark out now." Kenichiro walked out the door.

- -

Kenichiro made his way to the grocery store. "Aye. The things I do to keep my dad healthy." Kenichiro said. Kenichiro noticed the moon was full. "Why is it that my luck is really bad whenever the full moon is out?" He grumbled.

Kenichiro then noticed that standing on a pole was a humanoid like shape with a wolf head. Kenichiro squinted his eyes to see the shape more clearly. Then the shape jumped. Kenichiro shrugged, but then the shape landed right in front of him. This shape now looked beastly to Kenichiro. It growled at Kenichiro, and the moonlight revealed the identity of the shape. A brown werewolf like monster with black armor and clawed hands and beastly legs.

"EEP!" Kenichiro yelped.

"Die." The wolf monster said, ready to swipe at Kenichiro.

"WAH!" Kenichiro screamed and duck. Then Kenichiro frantically crawled away.

"You can't run." The wolf said. Kenichiro got up and ran.

Kenichiro ran as fast as he could, but the wolf had feral speed. The wolf caught up with Kenichiro.

"You're finished." The wolf hissed. The wolf charged at Kenichiro.

"Why me, I never did anything!?" Kenichiro shouted. Then he noticed a white feather falling from the sky. _A feather? _Then the wolf was sliced by something.

"WHO IS IT!?" The wolf shouted. Then standing in front of Kenichiro was a pink warrior. This warrior had a ranger like suit. It had a pink skirt with two clothes going down by the sides of the skirt. A pink belt with a gun for a sidearm on the left side. The suit had pink gauntlets with pink gloves and pink boots. The chest was white with a pink cross on it along with white on the legs. The helmet was pink in color and had an angelic theme along with a black visor that resembled an eagle's mouth in a way. This warrior wielded a giant pink handled claymore. "You!" The wolf then charged at this warrior.

The warrior stood still. "Light of angels, shine upon this demon." She chanted. She then got ready. "Hana no Kaze!" Flower petals flew around this warrior. The warrior then slashed the wolf once.

The wolf howled in pain. Then the pink warrior kept slashing the wolf up, the flower petals still flying. The pink warrior finally ended with a horizontal slash that sliced the wolf in half. The wolf disintegrated.

The pink warrior then looked at Kenichiro. Kenichiro gulped. Then the pink warrior jumped and she was gone. Kenichiro fell to his rear.

"What the heck just happened?" He asked.

- -

The pink warrior landed in the city. There were three other warriors, green, blue, and yellow. Their suits all resembled the pink one. Only differences are that green has a bull motif, blue has a dolphin motif, and yellow has a tiger motif to the helmets.

The suits of the four then disappeared in a flash, revealing Momo, Mimi, Aoi, and Kiku of Saburo high school. "So got another one tonight." Aoi said writing in her notebook.

Momo nodded. "Those demons have been appearing more and more lately." Kiku said gravely.

Mimi nodded. "But we'll defeat them all, just the four of us right!?" She smiled a determined smile.

Momo however had a grave look on her face. "I don't think the four of us will be able to defeat these demons any longer."

The other three stared at Momo with looks of surprise.

- -

Kenichiro bought take out for his dad but decided to hurry up and get to bed. He hid himself in bed. "What the heck just happened just then!?" He kept asking himself. He couldn't really sleep.

The next morning was the weekend. Kenichiro stayed in bed. Akira was knocking on Kenichiro's door. "Hey! Wake up sleepyhead!" Akira squealed. Kenichiro didn't answer. "Come on, is there something wrong?"

"I'm not feeling well." Kenichiro said.

"You sound fine." Akira said. "Hey I got some work to do, can you run some errands?"

"What?"

"Can you at least buy some groceries before dinner time at least?"

"FINE!"

- -

Kenichiro walked out the house after Akira left for work. He wore beige pants, black t-shirt, and a red jacket. "Now that I think about it, what do I have to be scared about?" He asked himself. "I mean . . . that was nighttime and this is daytime right now. I mean come on, what do I have to be afraid of." Kenichiro chuckled nervously.

From atop a building, two figures were watching Kenichiro. "That boy." One figure said. "Why does he have that necklace?"

"Want me to kill him?" The second figure asked.

"Do as you wish." The first figure said. The second figure than jumped down towards Kenichiro.

"I really, really . . . hate my life now." Kenichiro commented. Then the figure that jumped landed in front of Kenichiro. Kenichiro's eyes widened. The figure was wearing a cloak robe. Then a claw came out of the cloak and swiped at Kenichiro. "WHY ME!?" Kenichiro jumped back then quickly ran away, tripping for a sec. "AYE!" He ran for his life. "Next time Dad can go get the groceries for himself!" The figure ran after Kenichiro savagely.

Kenichiro kept running and turned the corner. The figure then got on all fours and jumped at Kenichiro. Kenichiro screamed, then a pink streak struck the figure's robe, slicing the robe in half and revealing a gray monster that looked a lot like the wolf monster that Kenichiro met the night before. Only difference was the bigger golden claws. Also, this wolf was female! A feather fell in front of Kenichiro.

"Angel of blades, KariPink!" The pink warrior that Kenichiro met last night shouted and appeared in front of Kenichiro.

"You!" Kenichiro shouted in surprise, then noticed three other warriors. "EH!?"

"Angel of power, KariGreen!"

"Angel of knowledge, KariBlue!"

"Angel of innocence, KariYellow!"

"The divine light casts judgement on all demons!" The pink warrior shouted.

"Tenshi Sentai, KARIRANGER!"

"You . . ." Gray Wolf growled at Pink. Then she (wolf) chuckled. "You're the one who killed my cute subordinate."

"So . . . seems that I have to defeat you now." Pink said.

"Too bad, I'm aiming for that boy." Wolf then jumped over the Karirangers. "I don't have time to play with you all." She said. Then she grabbed hold of Kenichiro.

"WHY ME!?" Kenichiro screamed.

"Kenichiro-san!" Yellow shrieked. Then she summoned yellow tonfa weapons out of nowhere. She jumped, then smashed the wolf in the air. Kenichiro could've sworn he heard Yellow's voice from somewhere before. Kenichiro fell through the air.

"AIYA!" Kenichiro screamed. Then a chain wrapped around Kenichiro. "Eh?" Then the chain pulled Kenichiro towards Blue, who was holding a Blue Bo weapon, that had a hidden compartment at the top for a chain weapon.

"Are you okay Kenichiro-kun?" Blue asked. Kenichiro could've sworn he heard Blue's voice before too. Then Kenichiro heard Green let out a battle cry. Familiar voice again.

Green held a long handled green battle axe in hand. "YAH!" She chopped Gray Wolf's body.

"Here I go." Pink said. Kenichiro tried figuring out where he heard Pink's voice before. Pink tapped her claymore. "Judgement." She then dashed. "YAH!"

"Not now!" Gray Wolf jumped back. She then swiped the ground, creating a large shockwave towards the Karirangers. They all jumped back, and Blue pulled Kenichiro back. Then Blue unwrapped Kenichiro.

"I need to go now." She said. Then jumped towards Gray Wolf.

"JigoJyus!" Gray Wolf flung her arm. Then Dark shadowy creatures appeared. They had spiny bodies and large claws and had red glowing eyes. They also had demonic mouths. They roared.

"Shoot." Pink grunted. The Karirangers started fighting the JigoJyus. Gray Wolf charged at Kenichiro.

"Why are you always aiming for me!?" Kenichiro shouted.

"YOU HAVE TO DIE!" Gray Wolf shouted, then she swiped at Kenichiro.

"AHH!" Kenichiro braced for the final slash. _This is it, the end of my boring life. I wish . . . I wished for excitement. I wanted to be a hero. I don't . . . I don't . . . I DON'T WANT TO DIE! _Gray Wolf clawed Kenichiro's necklace charm. The charm flashed red.

"What?" Pink smashed a JigoJyu on the head with her claymore handle.

Green kept chopping at the JigoJyu. "It can't be!" She exclaimed looking at Kenichiro's charm.

"Kenichiro-san." Yellow said. She smashed some JigoJyus with her tonfas.

Blue swung her Bo around, along with the chain which added to the Bo's length. "Why does he have a Kari Charm?" She asked.

The first figure stood on top of a building and looked at Kenichiro. "It can't be." He said. "Yaiba-sama must hear about this." He disappeared.

"WAH!" Kenichiro screamed. Then the red charm blinded Gray Wolf.

"Argh!" She screamed. The red charm flew around Kenichiro.

"What's going on!?" Kenichiro exclaimed. The red charm flew faster around Kenichiro. Then the charm attached itself to Kenichiro's wrist. "What the heck!?" The charm was ablaze, then the charm started morphing. The charm morphed into a round brace device. It had an angelic design at the sides and a golden streak running between it. It was mostly red with a few buttons embedded into it. "What the heck is this!?" Then the brace flashed. "WAH!"

_Kenichiro could feel a hot light around him. Right now, he was in his own world, a strange world. "What is this!?" He looked around. "AHH!"_

"Divine light of the Angels, cast thy light on the demons! Tenshi Henshin!" Kenichiro shouted by instinct. Red light swirled around Kenichiro. Then the lights wrapped themselves around Kenichiro. The lights spread out. In place of Kenichiro was a red warrior. He had a similar designs to the other Karirangers. The differences were that instead of a skirt, he had an open robe's bottom and his helmet had a lion motif.

The Karirangers were shocked, the JigoJyu were blinded, and Gray Wolf was afraid of the new red warrior.

- -

From afar inside a demonic room, a black figure, similar to Kenichiro's ranger form, stood up from his throne. "What is this?" He shouted. "It can't be, KariRed shouldn't exist right now!"

- -

Kenichiro looked at his red gloved hands. Then he looked at his body. "Eh?" Then he tapped his face. "WHAT THE HECK!?" He looked at his sidearm. "What the heck is going on!?" The JigoJyus fell as Kenichiro's previous light had blinded them too much.

"Calm down." A voice came from Kenichiro's changer brace, a voice of a sixteen year old.

"What the!?" Kenichiro looked around then spoke to his changer. "Who are you?"

"I am of the shadows, but that does not matter. I may be of darkness but you and I are on the same side. You are now a red senshi, you must fight."

"But I don't know how to fight!" Kenichiro shouted, then ran away from Gray Wolf. The other Karirangers charged at the dashing Gray Wolf.

"Calm down right now!" The voice from the changer shouted. "Push the button on your changer."

"If you say so." Kenichiro said, then pushed the said button. "Now what!" Nothing happened. Gray Wolf jumped and was about to claw Kenichiro. "EEP!" Kenichiro cowered and held his hand out. Then two claw weapons shaped like lion heads with the fang as the claws appeared on Kenichiro's hands. Gray Wolf jumped into the right claw.

"OOH!" Gray Wolf shouted in pain. She gasped then she disintegrated.

Kenichiro breathed heavily and in shock. "What the?" He said.

"Good job." The voice from the changer said, "I welcome you, KariRed. My name is Dark Kuragari. It's nice to meet you." Then the voice was gone.

Kenichiro's suit dematerialized in a red light. "What was that?" He asked.

Then the other Karirangers' suits dematerialized in their respective colors. Kenichiro's eyes widened in surprise.

"EH!?" He shouted. It was Momo, Mimi, Aoi, and Kiku!

Momo wore a pink skirt and white tank top. Mimi wore a green skirt and a green jacket. Aoi wore a blue vest on top of a white shirt and a blue skirt. Kiku wore a yellow tank top and yellow frilly miniskirt and a white jacket.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU FOUR DOING HERE!?" Kenichiro shouted.

Then Momo helped Kenichiro up. "I need you to come with us." Momo said.

"EH!?" _I'm seriously never going out to shop for groceries by myself anymore._

Akira watched this scene from afar, his coat flowing with the wind. "So he has those powers now." Akira said sighing, then he chuckled. "Well, it's kind of cool."

_- -_

The black figure was sitting at his throne. The first figure ran in. "Yaiba-sama!" It shouted. "We have trouble."

"KariRed has appeared." Yaiba, the black figure said.

"You know?"

"Of course." Yaiba replied. He got up. "However, I don't know how KariRed is here." He walked up to a door. He opened the door, and a purple energy sphere was in there. "Especially since she's right here."

- -

Kenichiro looked up. "YOU LIVE HERE!?" Kenichiro asked Momo. The mansion was huge!

Momo nodded. The girls entered. "Please come in." Momo said.

"I don't know if I should be happy or not." Kenichiro sweat dropped. "Please help me." He prayed.

- -

END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER OF A NEW FIC! Please review! By the way, I already got the 'sixths' planned.


End file.
